venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Pete White
Pete White (born January 19, 1962) is an albino computer technologist, and co-founder of "Conjectural Technologies" along with Billy Quizboy. Personality Like Venture, Pete tends to be somewhat lazy and sarcastic which leads to him being half-hearted in his work. This attitude sometimes puts him at odds with the more energetic Billy Quizboy. On occasion, characters refer to him as "the gay albino", which seems to annoy him as he does show interests in women such as Dr. Girlfriend and has fantasies about the mother from ''Growing Pains''. Character History Co-founder of Conjectural Technologies with Master Billy Quizboy, there are many words that could be used to describe Pete White... starting with "white". Pete is an albino who works and lives with his best friend, Billy Quizboy. Due to his condition, he must protect his pale skin from the sun with either a parasol or a hat (as seen in the episode Spanakopita!) and sunglasses. His first known association with the Ventures came at State College which he attended with Dr. Venture, Baron Ünderbheit and The Monarch, and where he hosted a New Wave radio show called "The White Room". Pete is intelligent but lazy and unambitious, self-absorbed but extremely loyal to his friends. Billy and other characters have speculated that he is gay. However, he is actually straight, and is shown to have interest in both Dr. Girlfriend and Triana Orpheus. Pete also has a tendency towards some mean spirited jokes as well as a passive aggressive nature. He is quite sarcastic and often snide, but this seems mostly due to his belief that he is a "freak", as he puts it, from being an albino. After college, White and Billy Quizboy worked in tandem on a Jeopardy!-style gameshow, called "QuizBoys" in which Pete hosted and Billy participated, with Pete using makeup and a black wig to hide his albinism. There was a debacle concerning the show seeding Billy's answer display with the correct answer, regardless of what he put down. After being fired, White revealed to Billy that he is an albino and the two of them left to find new lives. They try to get a job working for Rusty Venture but they are rejected. White then tries to enter Quizboy into another competition, not realizing it is a dog-fighting ring, and Billy loses an eye and a hand. While the two had a short falling out, Pete eventually rejoined Billy (after his short unwanted stint with O.S.I. and his task of spying on Phantom Limb). They find refuge in a trailer near the Venture Compound. Pete White is a tall, handsome man with pale, pink skin, white hair concealing half of his face, white eyebrows, and dark red eyes. He most often wears a pink shirt with a white jacket overtop it, and pink pants, though he has been shown in other outfits as well. He also loves cocaine, which is itself white. Billy's skill as a surgeon attracted the attention of The Investors, who bought stock in Conjectural Technologies for $10,000,000. This money was payment for the future services of Billy as a surgeon, although Pete and Billy didn't know it at the time. They stood the risk of losing this money to the Monarch but by Guild law the Monarch was forced to give it back after Dr. Venture rescued Hank before the Monarch could "return" him. He and Billy have worked their ways deeply into Doc and Dean's psyches, taking on the roles of Thanatos and Eros (respectively) in Doc's subconscious and The White One and Giant Boy Detective in Dean's fantasy. They frequently argue over whom is the protagonist and who is the sidekick, resulting in them both being kidnapped in ''Any Which Way But Zeus''. In the sixth season, after an encounter with their archenemy Augustus St. Cloud ends up costing them their company, Pete and Billy are soon told by the latter that he has sold their company to VenTech Tower. As a result, the two move to New York to become Thaddeus Venture's personal staff and chief inventors. Relationships With Other Characters Billy Quizboy Billy Quizboy and Pete White met approx. 19 years ago. Pete White was the host of a game show called "Quizboys" on which Billy was a contestant. However, there was a scandal in which Billy would get the correct answer no matter what he wrote down, when it was revealed all his winnings were frozen by the FCC. Billy and White set out on a moped, competing in underground quizbowls in hopes of making their way to the Venture Compound where White assumed Dr. Venture would give them jobs. When they eventually make it there they are turned down, so they go back on the road. Pete accidentally enters Billy in a dog fight one night, which causes him to lose his eye and hand. After an encounter with the O.S.I. Billy's mind is eventually wiped and Brock brings him to White. The two formerly resided in a trailer not far from the Venture Compound and co-owned "Conjectural Technologies" before Augustus St. Cloud forced them to sell it to him, then sold the business to Dr. Venture. Pete mainly seems to stick with Billy out of guilt, as he was basically the reason Billy's life went downhill. After Season 7, they are living in New York with members of Team Venture and Billy's mother at Colonel Gentleman's apartment on Christopher Street. Pete is shown to be annoyed by them thinking that he and Billy are a couple due to an earlier misunderstanding. Dr. Venture Dr. Venture and Pete White first met in college in the early eighties. In ''The Silent Partners'' he even states that Rusty is his best friend, for mainly this reason. However Dr. Venture doesn't seem to value their friendship as much, mostly using White and Billy for favors, and wouldn't even give them jobs in ''The Invisible Hand of Fate''. In ''Maybe No Go'', he and Billy move to new York after their company was taken over by Augustus St. Cloud for one penny which he in turn sold to Ven-Tech Industries for a considerable profit. Pete is now part of Dr. Venture's personal staff and works as one his chief inventors. Episode Appearances Season 1 * ''The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay'' (pilot) * Tag Sale - You're It! * [[Ice Station - Impossible!|''Ice Station - Impossible!]] * [[Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean|''Are You There God? It's Me, Dean]] * ''Past Tense'' * ''A Very Venture Christmas'' Season 2 * ''Powerless in the Face of Death'' * ''Escape to the House of Mummies Part II'' * [[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)|''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)]] (as The White Oracle) Season 3 * [[The Doctor is Sin|''The Doctor is Sin]] * ''The Invisible Hand of Fate'' * ''The Buddy System'' (voice only) * ''What Goes Down, Must Come Up'' * [[Now Museum-Now You Don't|''Now Museum - Now You Don't!]] * [[ORB|''ORB]] Season 4 * ''Handsome Ransom'' * ''Pinstripes & Poltergeists'' * The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-Glider * ''Any Which Way But Zeus'' * ''Assisted Suicide'' (as Thanatos) * ''The Silent Partners'' * [[Operation: P.R.O.M.|''Operation: P.R.O.M.]] * [[From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy|''From the Ladle to the Grave: The Shallow Gravy Story]] Season 5 * ''A Very Venture Halloween'' * [[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] * [[Spanakopita!|''Spanakopita!]] * ''The Devil's Grip'' Season 6 * ''All This and Gargantua-2'' (epilogue only) * ''Maybe No Go'' * ''Faking Miracles'' * ''Rapacity in Blue'' * [[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']] Season 7 * [[The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem|''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem]] * ''Arrears in Science'' * ''The Bellicose Proxy'' * ''The Unicorn in Captivity'' Christmas Songs *Venture Aid 2006 *Fan Club Christmas Album 2010 Gallery Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 7.58.25 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 8.11.51 PM.png|as Thanatos Screen shot 2010-12-06 at 8.50.16 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-06 at 9.02.05 PM.png shot124756.jpg scr0154664.jpg scr096675675.jpg|Pete White in college scr13689.jpg|Pete White in the pilot. scr06dfjhn.jpg Killer Drone Costume.png|Pete White in Killer Drone Costume Tool_Academy.jpg|Tool Academy Pete White - Spring Break 1994.png|Spring Break 1994 pete white.png|pete white holding an axe Category:Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional scientists Category:Current Team Venture Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Scientists Category:Inhabitants of New York